Hey Cowboy
by amgglekim
Summary: Written for Jayeliwood's Sexy Edward Contest! What happens when admiring from afar becomes up close and personal? Features: Bartender Edward
1. Chapter 1

**The sexy Edward contest:**

**Hey Cowboy  
**

**By: amgglekim  
**

**Type of Edward: Bartender/Cowboy **

**Character type: out of character**

**Story type:All Human  
**

**POV: Edward**

**If you are interested in becoming a part of this contest, please contact:**

**Jayeliwood (at) yahoo (dot) com **

**If you'd like to see all the stories in this contest visit **

**Jayeliwood's profile and visit her favorite stories! **

**Also, the rules and guidelines are on her profile**

* * *

_Disclaimer: Twilight and all its glory belongs to Stephenie Meyer. I only like to play with Edward once in awhile._

* * *

EPOV

I couldn't help myself, I kept looking up and down the bar all night, hoping to catch a glimpse of that shimmering brown hair or to catch that smile that brightened my Friday nights like the sun itself.

"Edward," my friend and fellow bartender Jasper called from beside me. "Will you chill already? You know she will be here, its Friday. Does she ever miss a Friday?"

"I can't help it Jas, just waiting to see if this is the one week that I will realize I've missed my chance…" I groaned at the thought. "I just can't deal with that, not yet."

"Edward my man, if you don't speak up soon, that is exactly what is going to happen. Your worst nightmare will come true." Jasper just shook his head as he walked away from me to grab another drink for his girlfriend Alice.

I knew he was right. For months, I had gotten to know Bella as she sat at the same stool every Friday night. At first, she was a regular, here just about every night of the week. Back then, it was straight tequila, leave the bottle. After the fourth or fifth night that I had to call her a cab to get home, I gained enough courage to ask why such a beautiful woman would drown herself in a hole in the wall like this one. It was as simple as a Brooks & Dunn song, he did her wrong, left with her best friend and you just don't mess with the girl on a straight tequila night. That was the night I started falling in love with her.

I watched her from behind the bar every week. Watched as she blossomed and changed back into what the woman she must have been before the bastard hurt her. Now her drinks changed with her moods, and how stressful her week had been. A Cosmo if someone from work was meeting her, a corona with double lime if she was spending the night at the bar, Southern Comfort and coke if work had just been too much for her that week; but she hadn't ordered the tequila since the night we started talking.

My standard greeting was different with every mood as well, I got a "Hey stranger" on work nights and a dejected "Howdy" on the nights she wanted SoCo. My favorite nights were when I heard the words "Hey Cowboy". These were the nights I knew she would be around until closing, maybe even staying to finish our conversation long after I had to lock the doors.

I had learned everything I could about that brown haired beauty over the past few months. I knew what music she liked, what her favorite snack was, what books she liked to read and her favorite way to spend a snow day. I knew her embarrassing hook up stories and she knew mine. I could tell you how many times she skipped class in high school to go hike to a meadow near her home. She had gone from a simple face at the bar to meaning everything to me.

I did a quick inventory of the cold beer, and noticed I was short on Corona's. If Bella was spending the night at my bar, I was going to be prepared. I gave a quick shout to Jasper so he would know where I was and went down to the basement to grab a case or two to fill the coolers.

As I walked back up the stairs I heard a familiar laugh over the sound of the band warming up; and my heart leapt at the sound. She was here!

"Hey Cowboy, you had me worried!" My Bella said to me as I came around the corner of the bar, quickly grabbing a cold Corona for her after I set the two cases of beer on the bar top.

"Worried?" I asked setting the beer in front of her. "Whatever would you have to be worried about?"

"That you decided you had something better to do on a Friday night than deal with a plain old boring, broken hearted fool like me." She replied quietly.

"Hey, hey…" I replied seriously, taking her chin in my hand and lifting her face, forcing her to meet my gaze. "What's that about? You and I have had this conversation before ya know Bella. You don't see yourself clearly."

It was certain that she didn't. She sat there at the bar in a short jean skirt, and a dark blue silk top that made her pale skin glow like fresh cream. Her hair was down tonight, the deep brown waves flowing over one shoulder. She had on a pair of snakeskin boots that would make any cowgirl green with envy. I was so in love with this woman. Jasper was right, if I didn't speak up soon, my nightmares would come true. A woman like this doesn't come into your life every day.

"Sure, sure," she replied with a wave of her hand. "Enough seriousness, it is Friday after all. So Edward, did you write anything new to play for me this week?"

"Nah, too busy," I replied quickly. "How about you, how was your week?"

With that it began. I stayed at her end of the bar, and we would banter back and forth all night, laughing at the corny jokes the kids she worked with would tell her. We talked about a new book she had started and the newest guitar I had bought. Sure, other people weaved their way in and out of our conversations, but it was always just me and Bella.

I had stepped away for a few minutes to help Jasper out at the other end of the bar and when I turned back to Bella, she had tears on her cheeks and a shadow in her eyes I hadn't seen for months.

I followed her gaze across the bar, and saw the object of her gaze… a tall, dark haired man laughing loudly with one arm casually flung around the shoulders of a not so cute blonde.

"Jas, I'm taking a break" I yelled to my friend as I threw my rag down on the back of the bar and made my way back to Bella. She and I had talked about him enough for me to realize that the man she was looking at was Jake and seeing him there was destroying her. I had to keep her from that hurt, if it was the last thing I did.

"C'mon Bella, lets just dance." I whispered in her ear once I made it out from behind the bar.

"No thanks… but can you grab me the tequila before you go on break?"

"Let me rephrase that Bella, We're gonna go dance, and then we're leaving. He's not worth it; please love… let me help you this time."

With that, I took her hand and led her to the dance floor. The band was playing "Once You Loved Somebody". "How appropriate," I thought to myself as I simply took Bella in my arms and pulled her close to me. She loved him and he broke her. I would give all I had in the world to make her whole and be the arms she turned to.

"Bella, talk to me, please," I pleaded with her. She simply clung tighter to me, as I felt her taking deep breaths to calm herself down.

"That guy over there? With the blue shirt," she said quietly. "That's Jake; and the blonde is Jessica."

My heart simply broke for her as another sob broke from her chest. "Bella, he's just not…"

"No Edward, that's not the worst part," she said interrupting me. "She's wearing _my _ring. He gave her _my ring_!"

"Bella, my love, please…" I whispered in her ear. "Any fool who is willing to give you up for some flake like that isn't worth it."

Being there on the dance floor, holding this beautiful woman in my arms, I couldn't deny myself any longer. I needed to let her know how much I loved her, how much my lips craved her.

I slowly ran my finger tips from the small of her back up her spine allowing my fingers to bury themselves in her long chestnut curls, her hair felt like silk as it brushed against my skin. I pulled every so gently on her hair to get her to tilt her head back, just enough for me to gaze deeply into the chocolate brown pools that she had for eyes.

I lowered my head towards hers, my thoughts never straying from the goal of her succulent pink lips. I kissed her lightly, starting at the light hollow directly below her ear, planting small kisses along her jaw until I reached her mouth. I brushed my lips softly against hers, drawing against the last of my strength as I tried not to rush her.

It seemed that my Bella wanted nothing to do with the gentle caress I had intended. My heart leapt with joy as her slender fingers found their way into my hair, pulling me closer to her as my tongue grazed her bottom lip, begging for entrance to her sweet mouth.

Her lips parted beneath mine, our tongues starting a dance for dominance. The small electric shocks that had become common between us as I had served her drink after drink became a tangle of electric current flowing freely from her body to mine and back again.

One hand still in her hair, the other wrapped around her scrumptious bottom lifting her closer to me as her legs wrapped around my waist. Without a second thought I pulled her tighter to me as I carried her off the dance floor, pressing her warm little body against the door to the break room as I pulled away slightly for breath, immediately moving my lips down to her neck, nibbling on her collarbone as I felt her pull my ear lobe into her hot little mouth.

"Oh god Bella," I moaned as her lips moved slowly down my neck, biting and sucking along the way.

I pulled her mouth to mine again, the sweet taste of her mouth combined with the soft freesia sent of her skin causing my body to overheat.

I started losing all control as I felt her rub her heated wet center on my obvious erection, especially when I realized that the only thing between me and those sweet succulent folds was the denim of my jeans and a flimsy lace scrap of fabric that was supposed to substitute for underwear.

"Edward, please…" she pleaded with me. "Show me what it is like to love again."

I needed no further invitation than that.

"Not here. Give me just one moment." I replied, slowly setting her back on her feet. I waited a minute to make sure she had her balance before running back to the bar. Before I could even get behind the bar, Jasper threw my keys at me with a look that told me all I needed to know. He would cover closing my bar tonight, knowing just how much I had wanted this, and how long.

I ran back to the hallway, more importantly I ran back to Bella. I grabbed her hand, entwining our fingers as I lifted her hand to my lips and kissed it.

We made our way quickly to my Volvo parked out behind the bar and quickly helped her into the car. I looked at her after I got behind the wheel and flashed a crooked grin her way.

"My place," she replied before I could even ask the question. "I only live a few minutes away."

She gave me quick directions as I pressed on the gas, speeding down the road to her home. When I felt her lips at my ear, I grasped the steering wheel even tighter in an effort to remain in control.

We got to her house in what seemed like hours, but in reality was less than five minutes. I had my seatbelt undone and was opening her door before I even thought. I helped her out of the car and then pressed her against the rear door, my tongue plunging into her mouth yet again. I couldn't get enough of this intoxicating creature in front of me, my hands running the length of her leg as they wrapped around my waist, her nimble fingers unbuttoning my shirt slowly. I could resist her no longer as I dipped a finger under the edge of the lace and ran my finger down the length of her moist folds, lightly flicking her small bundle of nerves before removing my finger and pulling it to my mouth.

"Ahhh, Edward, I want you," my angel moaned in my ear. "Take me inside, please."

Oh, right. I had forgotten for a moment that I still had her pressed against my car and we were in full view of all of her neighbors.

I carried her as I ran up the stairs to her door, setting her down as she dug in her purse for her keys. The second she had the door unlocked, it was open, and she was pulling me into her home after her.

She had fully unbuttoned my shirt and was pulling it off for me before I even realized the door was shut behind her. I reached and grasped the bottom of her camisole, pulling it over her head, and then gasped with pleasure as I realized she wasn't wearing a bra; my teeth gently pulling on one nipple as my hands reached up her skirt and pulled down her lace thong.

I could smell the musty yet sweet scent of her arousal as I started to pull her toward the sofa, while Bella was pulling at the buttons of my jeans, pulling them and my boxers down at the same time, freeing my erection from the restriction of my pants.

"Edward, I need you, now. I can't tell you how long I have wanted you. We have all night to make love, but right now, I want you to fuck me."

Those words were my undoing. I couldn't even make it the rest of the way into her living room; I just pushed her against the wall and lifted her as her legs wrapped around my waist.

"Wait, I need to grab a condom" I said, knowing the last thing either of us wanted was to stop, yet needing to be sure that there would be nothing we would regret about tonight.

"Shhhh, I'm good," she whispered in my ear as she grasped my throbbing cock in her hand. "I get the shot, we're fine."

I didn't need any more information than that as I grasped her hips, and lifted her slightly before slamming into her tight moist core. I shuddered as I felt her moist heat wrap around me, straining to not spill into her at that moment.

"Oh Bella, you are so fucking tight," I whispered huskily into her ear as I started to find a rhythm that would bring us both to the edge. Her hands and mouth were everywhere, lips on my neck, hands in my hair, and then I would feel her lightly bite my shoulder as her nails dug into my shoulders pulling me even closer.

"Ahh, Edward, I'm so close, please…"

"Please what Bella," I asked as I quickened the pace slightly as I felt her tighten around me.

"Harder, Edward. Fuck me harder."

Her nails dug into my back and her entire body started to quiver with the onslaught of her orgasm.

"Cum with me Edward" she whispered in my ear as she ran her tongue up my neck.

That was it, my undoing. I reached one of my hands between us and started to rub against her clit, while smashing my lips to hers, thrusting my tongue in time to the movement of my hips. Her whole body spasmed, as she screamed my name, digging her nails into the flesh of my shoulders. I thrust hard; short, and precise a few more times before following right behind her.

I held her close to me as I walked the few short steps to the sofa and sat down, hard again inside of her.

"I'm so not done with you yet," she said as she started to move slowly above me.

"Good" I replied. "Because I will never be done with you."

* * *

**_My very first Lemon! Please review and let me know how I did!_**

**_There are some VERY sexy stories being posted for this challenge... make sure you check them all out!_**

**_TTFN, Kim_**


	2. Chapter 2

Hey everbody!!

I just wanted to let y'all know that voting has begun for **Jayeliwood's Sexy Edward contest. **

Hey Cowboy is up in this round, so make sure to head on over to her profile and vote for me!!

Your reviews and support of my little lemon have been amazing.. thanks so much!

Hugs,

Kim

PS... don't forget to check my profile for more info on my Halloween Trick or Treat contest... I've got some amazing prizes and only two entries... c'mon people, you can do better than that!!


End file.
